El diario de Riven
by Magdas
Summary: Los tiempos de los hechiceros y las brujas ya habían pasado y la paz reinaba en Magix. Las winx continuaban en Alfea al igual que los especialistas en Fontana roja. Musa y Riven ahora eran una feliz pareja, pero, dos hechos inesperados cambiarían todo; Un engaño y un diario.
1. Traición

Era un día soleado, aunque, por la hora que era, el sol ya se estaba escondiendo. Aun se mantenía la luz del día, aunque esta fuera más débil de lo que había sido hace un par de horas.

Habían terminado mis clases por el día de hoy.

Quise llamar a mi novio, para saber cómo había estado su día y poder decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Lo llame dos veces a su teléfono, pero este no contesto. No me extrañe, ya que seguramente estaría entrenando con sus compañeros.

Decidí ordenar algunos libros que habían desordenados en mi habitación y luego me acostaría a descansar.

Las chicas aún estaban en clases, a excepción de Stella y Bloom, quienes habían ido de compras a Magix.

Puse mis libros sobre la mesa, ordenándolos uno sobre el otro. En ese momento, golpes fuertes llamaron a la puerta de mi habitación, asustándome y haciendo caer la torre de libros que había formado segundos antes.

Me enfurecí.

¿Quién es? –pregunte abriendo la puerta.

Musa, tenemos que hablar.

Nabu –dije sorprendida- ¿paso algo?

Me sorprendí al verlo tan desesperado por hablar conmigo. Una sensación de miedo recorrió mi cuerpo.

¿Le paso algo a Layla? –pregunte asustada.

Es peor de lo que te imaginas –me dijo de forma seria- acompáñame.

Corrimos por los pasillos de Alfea hasta que llegamos al patio, en donde estaba estacionada su moto. Nabu se subió a la moto y me paso un casco para que me subiera con él.

¿A dónde vamos? –dije con miedo.

No contesto, simplemente espero que yo me subiera y partió a toda prisa.

Note que se dirigía al bosque, en dirección al lago.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio durante el viaje. La incertidumbre me estaba matando.

Finalmente, detuvo la moto en mitad del bosque. Me baje y lo mire extrañada, él se mantuvo en silencio y apunto hacia un camino.

Con miedo, seguí el camino que Nabu me había indicado. Hasta que escuche voces.

Me quede quieta, intentando escuchar la conversación. Pero esta no siguió. Seguí caminando entre los árboles, intentando no hacer ruido.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me asome a mirar a las dos personas que antes habían estado conversando.

Me quede con la boca abierta al ver la escena que frente a mí se desarrollaba.

Riven se estaba besando con una hechicera,

Riven –grite sin pensar mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La chica y mi novio se separaron rápidamente al escucharme.

Musa –susurro Riven sorprendido.

Cuando quise dar pasos hacia atrás para irme del lugar, choque con Nabu, quien también observaba la escena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nabu –dijo Riven sorprendido- ¿Tú la trajiste?

Eres un asco –dije mirándolo con odio.

Musa, por favor –dijo Riven acercándose a mí.

No aguante más las lágrimas y me abrace a Nabu fuertemente. Este, me envolvió con sus brazos y acaricio mi espalda.

Vámonos –me susurro dirigiéndome a la moto.

No escuche a Riven o a la chica decir algo, solo se escuchaba el viento mover los arboles suavemente.

Aléjate de mí –escuche que gritaba Riven.

Me detuve en seco cuando escuche eso. Mire a Nabu por unos segundos y este entendió que quería devolverme a ver qué pasaba.

Me oculte detrás de un árbol para ver que estaba pasando.

Vi a Riven gritándole a la hechicera, mientras esta lloraba e intentaba abrazarlo.

No quise seguir averiguando que pasaba, no quería volver a verlo.

Me subí a la moto, detrás de Nabu

¿Te llevo a Alfea? –me pregunto Nabu

Lo pensé por un momento.

¿Puedo ir contigo a Fontana Roja? –le pregunte algo tímida- no quiero llegar a Alfea y tener que hablar con las chicas. Prometo que no molestare.

Nabu sonrió.

No hay problema.

Puso en marcha la moto y nos dirigimos a Fontana Roja.

Durante el camino, la imagen de Riven besándose con esa chica me daba vueltas en la cabeza.

Un par de veces, imagine que todo era un mal sueño y despertaría, pero por más que lo intente, no logre despertar. Era real.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos todo el camino.

Estaciono la moto en Fontana Roja y nos dirigimos a su habitación.

¿Está todo bien? –pregunto Brandon al verme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, solo nos dirigimos a la habitación de Nabu, en donde me senté en la orilla de su cama y este cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera interrogarnos.

Tal vez es mala idea que haya venido –le dije.

No te preocupes –me dijo sentándose a mi lado- un poco de compañía no me hará mal, los chicos no se molestaran.

Sonreí.

Tal vez no debí contarte –dijo Nabu con tristeza.

Está bien que lo hicieras –le dije- es lo correcto. ¿Puedo saber cómo lo has descubierto?

He notado a Riven muy extraño estos últimos días –me respondió- dijo que iría a Magix hoy. El nunca falta a sus clases, así que, decidí seguirlo, y cuando llegue al lago, estaba la chica a la que viste esperándolo.

Escuchar eso me dolió. Me quede en silencio.

¿Por qué me contaste? Se supone que Riven es tu amigo.

Si, Riven es mi amigo –me dijo- incluso, podría decir que somos mejores amigos. Le tengo mucha confianza a Riven y sé que el la tiene conmigo. Pero, lo que él hizo no tiene nombre, es un mal para él porque estoy seguro de que te ama, así como tú lo amas a él.

Me quede en silencio. ¿Riven me amaba? Claro, y lo demostraba engañándome con otras chicas.

¿Sabes que Riven llegara a dormir verdad?

Lo sé, pero no quiero pensarlo.

En ese momento, un portazo interrumpió nuestra conversación

¿Dónde está Nabu? –se escuchó la voz de Riven.

En su habitación –dijo Brandon- con Musa. ¿Puede alguien decirme que paso?

¿Con Musa? –pregunto Riven enfadado.

Mire a Nabu completamente nerviosa.

Tranquila –me dijo tocándome el hombro- estoy aquí. Si no quieres hablar con él, no te dejare sola.

Sonreí.

Riven entro en la habitación. Estaba furioso.

¿Qué haces con mi novia? –le pregunto a Nabu.

Nadie respondió.

Quiero hablar con ella –dijo.

Ella no quiere hablar contigo –dijo Nabu.

¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Su novio? –pregunto Riven.

¿Y tú quién eres? –grite molesta- ¿El novio de esa hechicera?

Un silencio incomodo rodeo la habitación.

Vete de aquí –dije rompiendo el silencio- no quiero verte.

Riven solo me miró fijamente, con ojos de súplica.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro nuevamente.

Riven se dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

No pude contenerme más y caí de rodillas al suelo. El golpe fue fuerte, pero la herida que Riven había causado en mi era más dolorosa. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y deje que las lágrimas fluyeran, ya no podía ocultarlas, bastante había sido parecer dura con Riven.

Sentí que Nabu se arrodillaba a mi lado y me envolvía en un abrazo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando. Solo sentí que Nabu me tomaba entre sus brazos y me recostaba en su cama. Llore por un par de horas con Nabu intentado tranquilizarme.

Finalmente, me quede dormida.


	2. Eso sería todo

Hola! Bueno, les agradezco a quienes lean mi fic. Quiero aclararles que este es mi primer fic por lo que les pido piedad, jaja. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron y dejaron Reviews :D

-0-

Desperté con los rayos del sol dándome en el rostro. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me asuste al no ver mis cosas rodeándome, cuando me incorpore, me di cuenta de que en realidad no estaba en mi habitación y luego de unos segundos, recordé lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, Nabu no estaba.

Había una nota en la mesa cercana a la cama:

"_Buenos días Musa. Tuve que irme a clases con los chicos, pero tú relájate, estás en tu hogar. Volveré pronto"_

Eso me hizo sonreír.

Me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Pero, antes de salir de la habitación de Nabu, pude ver la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Riven. Pensar en el hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo. Intente olvidarme de él y sonreír, aunque solo lo logre levemente.

Había un enorme silencio, por lo que pensé que los chicos aún seguían en clases. Quería darme una ducha, para poder despejarme de todo, de todas maneras, Nabu había dicho que estaba en mi hogar.

Me di una ducha rápida, y cuando me mire al espejo pude ver lo hinchados que estaban mis ojos de tanto llorar. La imagen de Riven besándose con esa chica vino a mi mente y las ganas de llorar me invadieron. No quería continuar llorando, hoy no. Sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, seguramente sería por todo lo que había pasado.

Suspire.

Por mi mente paso la idea de ver que es lo que había en la habitación de Riven. Después de todo, no había nadie. Camine en dirección a su habitación, con algo de miedo y nerviosismo. Abrí la puerta lentamente, para asegurarme que él no estuviera dentro.

Recordé que, en todo el tiempo que había estado con Riven, jamás me había invitado a pasar a su habitación. Por lo que, entrar en ella se volvió algo sorprendente.

En la mesita de noche que estaba cerca de su cama, había una foto de los dos, en donde salíamos abrazándonos. Esa foto había sido tomada la primera semana que habíamos empezado a estar juntos. Lo recordaba bien.

Jamás habría imaginado que Riven podía tener una foto de nosotros en su habitación. Eso, me parecía tierno, y Riven, no era de esos.

Luego, una caja que había bajo la mesa me llamo la atención. Dude en ver lo que contenía pero finalmente me decidí por abrirla.

Había cartas. Mis cartas. Las que yo con tanto amor y cariño le había escrito.

Sonreí al saber que las guardaba.

- ¿Es increíble no? –dijo una voz.

Me asuste.

- Riven –susurre nerviosa- lo siento, solo…

- No te preocupes –me dijo- sabía que algún día tendrías que entrar a mi habitación y ver todo esto.

Sonreí levemente y con tristeza. Verlo me hacía imaginar a la hechicera con la cual me había engañado, los imaginaba juntos, de la mano, sonriendo frente a mí. Además, me sentía nerviosa, Riven me había encontrado husmeando entre sus cosas. Qué vergüenza.

- ¿Pasaste la noche con Nabu? –me pregunto.

Guarde silencio.

- No puedo creerlo –susurro.

Lo mire atentamente, y pude notar que sus ojos estaban hinchados.

- Tus ojos están hinchados –le dije- ¿Estuviste llorando?

- No me cambies el tema –me dijo molesto- No puedo creer que hayas pasado la noche con Nabu.

- Eso a ti no te importa.

- Claro que me importa –me grito- eres mi novia ¿O se te olvida?

- ¿Tu novia? –le dije riéndome- nosotros terminamos en el momento en que decidiste besar a esa hechicera. Ya no quiero estar contigo.

Riven guardo silencio.

- Tengo que irme –le dije intentando salir de su habitación.

- Musa por favor –dijo tomándome del brazo.

En un movimiento rápido, me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo fuertemente. Me quede quieta, sin hacer ni decir nada.

- No hagas esto más difícil –finalmente le dije.

El seguía en silencio.

Lo mire a la cara para saber qué es lo que realmente pasaba con él. Si había decidido engañarme con otra chica, era porque no me quería, ¿Por qué insistía en estar conmigo?

En ese momento, Riven fijo sus ojos en mí.

- No quiero perderte –susurro.

- Ya lo hiciste.

Cerró sus ojos por unos minutos y luego se alejó de mí.

Espero que seas feliz con esa chica –le dije- y espero que respetes mi decisión, de no saber nada mas de ti.

- Voy a dejarte a Alfea –me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Me quede sin aliento. Estaba intentando ser fuerte, pero a cada segundo se hacía más difícil.

Mire por última vez la foto que Riven tenía de nosotros dos juntos. Me acerque, la puse cara abajo, para que nadie pudiera verla, en señal de que todo se había acabado, y ya no había razón para tener la foto ahí.

Me di media vuelta y salí tras Riven.

Lo encontré preparado para ir a dejarme en su moto. Me pasó un casco y me subí tras él.

Me dio miedo abrazarme a su cintura. Miedo a tocarlo sabiendo que no volvería a hacerlo, miedo a romper en llanto delante de él. La verdad, no tenía vergüenza de llorar en frente de él, lo había hecho muchas veces antes, y pese a lo frio que podía ser Riven había sentido su apoyo. No quería llorar frente a él, porque me haría parecer débil, y era lo que menos quería. Riven no debía saber lo mucho que me dolía su traición, él debía saber que no me importaba lo que el hiciera con su vida.

Respire hondo y lo abrace.

Riven se mantuvo en silencio, quieto por un momento y luego arranco.

El viaje fue incómodo. Entre un silencio absoluto y mis pensamientos que a cada momento me incitaban a llorar. Sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Riven, poder abrazarlo y saber que él estaba ahí conmigo, me hacían sentir realmente bien, pero luego, el recordar que esa sería la última vez, arruinaba lo hermoso del momento y lo volvía el momento más difícil de todos.

En cuestión de segundos llegamos a Alfea.

Baje de la moto y le devolví el casco a Riven.

- Gracias –le dije- por venir a dejarme.

Riven sonrió tristemente.

- Eso sería todo entonces –me dijo.

- Así es –le dije nerviosa.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero no podía contenerme. Sentía un incontrolable deseo por sentirlo como si fuera mío, como si jamás hubiera aparecido esa hechicera en nuestras vidas, como cuando habíamos comenzado a estar juntos.

Me abalance sobre Riven en un abrazo desesperado por sentirlo una última vez.

Riven correspondió el abrazo.

- Por favor –susurro- no me dejes.

Sus palabras se escuchaban desgarradoras. Me separe de él y cuando lo mire a los ojos, note que estaba llorando.

Apoye mi frente en la de él. Lo mire a los ojos y comencé a llorar.

Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas la una con la otra. Nuestras respiraciones chocaban como la primera vez que nos habíamos besado.

Las lágrimas corrieron por nuestros rostros por unos minutos.

- Debes irte –le dije finalmente.

Riven guardo silencio.

- Se feliz Riven –le dije intentando sonreír.

Me aleje de él unos pasos.

Me miro una última vez, con sus ojos color magenta que me hipnotizaban llenos de lágrimas. Hizo partir la moto y se alejó del lugar.

Lo mire hasta que lo perdí de vista entre los árboles y luego, corrí a toda prisa hacia mi habitación.

- ¿Qué paso? –me pregunto Layla asustada- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

Me abrace a ella fuertemente y las lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro sin control alguno. Sentí la mano de Layla acariciar mi espalda a modo de intentar calmarme.

Intente respirar, para calmarme y contarle a Layla todo lo que había pasado.

- Riven me engaño –le dije.

Me miro impresionada.

- Espero que no te enojes –le dije nerviosa- pase la noche en la habitación de Nabu.

Su mirada se impresiono aún más.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses –le advertí- no dormimos juntos. Solo, intentaba consolarme.

- Quiero saber que paso –me dijo con un tono serio.

Suspire antes de comenzar mi historia.

- Estoy enamorada –dijo Stella entrando en la habitación.

Layla la miro con desprecio. No era el momento indicado.

- ¿Qué paso? –dijo mirándome- espera, aun no cuentes nada. Chicas vengan, algo le pasó a Musa.

El resto de mis amigas entro en la habitación.

- Esto no es una buena noticia Stella –le recrimino Layla- que desubicada eres.

Stella solo miro a Layla enojada.

- Musa –dijo Flora abrazándome.

- ¿Qué paso? –pregunto Bloom preocupada.

- Termine con Riven –les dije.

- ¿Qué te hizo ahora? –pregunto Stella.

Me engaño.

El silencio invadió la habitación.

- ¿Te engaño? –pregunto Tecna- ¿Puedes explicarnos eso?

Suspire

- Ayer vino Nabu a verme –dije mirando a Layla- el me llevo al bosque, en donde Riven estaba con una hechicera.

- Esas malditas hechiceras –grito Stella- hay que matarlas a todas.

- ¿Por qué Nabu hizo eso? –me pregunto Bloom.

- Dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía Riven –le explique- pase la noche en Fontana Roja, pero Nabu durmió en el suelo y yo en su cama, para que no te preocupes Layla.

- Confió en ti y en Nabu –dijo sonriendo.

Sonreí. Su confianza me hacía sentir bien.

- ¿Hablaste con Riven? –pregunto el hada de las flores.

- Hace poco. Pero, no me interesa. Estoy muy dolida como para estar con él, ni siquiera quiero verlo.

El silencio volvió a invadirnos, pero esta vez, era un silencio incómodo.

- Por eso amo a mi hombre –dijo Stella- sé que Brandon jamás me haría algo así, él es el mejor.

- Stella por favor –le dijo Tecna.

- Me alegra que sea así –dije sonriendo tristemente- no sabes cómo duele que la persona a la que quieres te traicione. Me alegra que puedas estar bien con Brandon.

La tristeza me invadió nuevamente, por lo que, antes de que mis lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro nuevamente, corrí y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me daba rabia pensar en lo que había pasado. Stella tenía razón, todas tenían unos novios excelentes, que las querían. En cambio yo, yo me había escogido al peor de todos. Riven era un chico frio, sin interés por nada excepto el ganarle a Sky en las competencias que tenían en la escuela, no tenía sentimientos por nadie, nunca los tuvo por mí. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Yo me había enamorado de él, lamentablemente.

Me recosté sobre mi cama, oculte mi rostro en la almohada y deje que mis lágrimas corrieran, necesitaba desahogarme. Estuve así por el resto del día.

-0-

Espero les guste :D!


	3. Entrega especial: un paquete para Musa

Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes han leído y han dejado reviews. Disculpen si me eh demorado en actualizar, solo eh estado ocupada con los estudios, pero en fin.. Espero les guste !

Saludos :D

-0-

- Hija, se están acabando las vacaciones –me dijo Hoboe, mi padre- mañana tendrás que volver a Alfea.

- Lo había olvidado –dije apenada- ¿Estás seguro de que deseas que vuelva? Tal vez, sea bueno que me quede contigo.

- No te preocupes por mí –me dijo- tu padre estará bien. Tú preocúpate de arreglar tus maletas para volver a la escuela mañana.

Suspire.

Había pasado un mes desde mi separación con Riven.

Me había pasado los siguientes 3 días encerrada en mi habitación llorando. Y al tercer día, me había dado cuenta de que las cosas no podían seguir así para mí.

No hable con las Winx ni con nadie. Recibí unas llamadas de Nabu preguntándome como estaba, a lo que mentí, contestando que estaba bien.

Finalmente, decidí que debía hacer algo por mí.

Salí de mi habitación, evitando a las Winx y sus miradas.

Fui a la oficina de Faragonda, para explicarle que no me sentía capaz de seguir en la escuela. Me dio la posibilidad de volver en un mes, para que, durante ese mes, pudiera pensar que es lo que realmente quería. Si decidía volver, sería bienvenida, y si no, no me juzgarían. No le explique lo que realmente había pasado, solo le dije que extrañaba a mi padre más que a nadie.

Cuando llegue a casa, mi padre se sorprendió, y le mentí diciendo que nos habían dado vacaciones.

Y bueno, aquí me encontraba a un día de que terminaran mis "vacaciones".

Sabía que no quería renunciar a Alfea, pero estar ahí, me causaba un dolor enorme. Durante un mes, no tuve noticias de las Winx. Me llamaron varias veces pero no quise contestar. Seguramente Faragonda les explicaría porque no estaba en Alfea, y en realidad, ellas entenderian cual era el verdadero motivo.

De Riven, tampoco supe nada. Había desaparecido de mi vida por completo, y aunque me había dolido en un principio, ahora, después de un mes, solo era una herida que cicatrizaba de a poco.

Me pase el día ordenando mis maletas para volver a Alfea. Y durante la noche, me desvele intentando prepararme para lo que sería ver a Riven, cada vez que las Winx quisieran salir con sus novios.

Durante el día, recibí llamadas de Nabu. Que también me había llamado durante el mes que no estuve en Alfea.

Nos habíamos hecho muy amigos.

El, se había quedado en Fontana Roja y había conversado con la hechicera con la que Riven me habia engañado. Esta, le había dicho que hace mucho tiempo sentía cosas por Riven, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo por miedo a que el la rechazara por estar conmigo. Y finalmente, las cosas se habían dado entre ellos. Nabu me habia comentado que las cosas con Riven habían estado tensas, pero luego de unos días, habían conversado y finalmente habían vuelto a ser amigos. No quise preguntarle detalles de su conversación, entre menos supiera de Riven, mejor seria para mi.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy temprano. Los nervios de volver a Alfea, el lugar que me había dado hermosos momentos y que también me había hecho sufrir, no me habían dejado dormir bien.

Mi padre me acompaño a tomar el autobús que me llevaría a Alfea.

Me causaba tristeza dejarlo. Sabia que el quedaría solo en casa, y a pesar de que me decía que estaría bien, yo estaría preocupada y lo extrañaría. Finalmente, nos despedimos alegremente.

Durante el viaje, intente mantener mi mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada, las cosas simplemente sucederían. ¿Y si ahora Riven y esa hechicera estaban juntos? No, Nabu me lo habría dicho.

De todas formas, seria fuerte verlo, pero actuaria de la forma más normal posible. Después de un mes, solo quería estar bien.

Me baje del autobús cuando este anuncio la llegada a Alfea. Suspire profundamente, intentando calmar mis nervios. Entre lentamente en la escuela, camine por los pasillos y abrí la puerta de la habitación.

De inmediato, los gritos de mis amigas se escucharon y un montón de abrazos me envolvieron.

- ¿Cómo has estado?

Fue la primera pregunta, hecha por Layla.

- Muy bien gracias –dije sonriendo- me alegra mucho verlas.

- Te hemos extrañado mucho –dijo Tecna- nos has hecho falta.

Sonrei.

- ¿Hablaste con Riven? –pregunto Stella.

El silencio nos invadio.

- Stella –dijo molesta Bloom

- No importa –dije sonriendo tristemente- no he sabido nada de él, y no me interesa hacerlo.

Todas sonrieron.

- Nos alegramos de que estés aquí –dijo Flora- también nos alegra que estés bien, y de que hayas superado lo de Riven.

- Debemos festejar –grito Stella emocionada.

- Propongo una fiesta de pijamas en la noche –dijo Bloom.

- Claro que no –dijo Stella- nos iremos de picnic con los chicos.

Todas sonrieron ante la idea. A mi, no me alegro tanto. Sabía que en algún momento debería enfrentar a Riven, pero no estaba preparada para verlo tan pronto.

Me cambie de ropa y baje al patio para unirme a las chicas, quienes esperaban a los especialistas.

La nave llego y nos subimos rápidamente.

Los chicos demostraron su alegría al verme nuevamente. Hasta el momento, no había rastros de Riven.

Brandon fue el primero en abrazarme.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –me dijo.

- Claro –le dije sonriendo.

Nos alejamos a un rincón de la nave.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –me pregunto- Me da gusto verte de nuevo acá.

- Muy bien –le dije sonriendo aun- he descansado mucho en casa, además, extrañaba a papa. ¿Cómo van las cosas por acá?

- Tranquilas –me respondió.

- ¿Y con Riven?

- Riven jamás hablo del tema con nadie –me dijo de forma seria- cuando supo que te habías ido, se encerró en su habitación y solo salía para ir a clases. Se volvió más apático de lo normal. Nabu dice que lo escucho llorar un par de noches.

- ¿Cómo se enteró de que me fui?

- Nabu se lo comento, cuando Riven le dijo que necesitaba entregarte algo.

- ¿Entregarme algo? –pregunte curiosa- ¿Dónde está el ahora?

- Creo que deberías preguntarle esas cosas a Nabu –me dijo- comprenderás que no cruce muchas palabras con Riven. Nabu es el más indicado para contarte todo.

- Hablare con el –le dije sonriendo.

- Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

- Gracias –le dije sonriendo.

Abrace a Brandon, en agradecimiento a su bienvenida.

Volvimos hacia donde estaban los demás.

- Nabu –dije acercándome a el.

Me miro atento.

- Musa –me llamo Stella- vamos, ven a contarnos de tu viaje a Melody.

Mire a Nabu en señal de que estaba ocupada, este solo sonrio. Me acerque a Stella y a los demás.

- ¿Conociste chicos guapos? –pregunto Stella.

- Fui a estar con mi padre –dije molesta- esas cosas no me interesan.

- Claro, ahora que te engañaron.

- Stella cállate –grito Layla.

- Lo siento.

Solo la mire fijamente. Tocar ese tema me molestaba, me ponía nerviosa, me hacia pasar vergüenza, sin mencionar los dolorosos recuerdos.

Pasamos el resto del viaje conversando sobre las cosas que habían pasado en Magix mientras yo no estaba, y yo les contaba sobre las cosas que habia hecho en Melody. Nadie toco el tema de Riven, y las ganas de hablar con Nabu y saber que habia pasado, me estaban matando.

Bajamos de la nave cuando llegamos a la playa. Los chicos bajaron las cosas para el picnic. Comida, música y juegos para entretenernos. Aunque en realidad, lo que hicimos toda la tarde fue nadar en el mar.

La tarde se nos paso rápidamente. Fue realmente divertido volver a estar con mis amigos. Intente hablar con Nabu un par de veces durante la tarde, cuando lo vi solo, pero fui interrumpida por alguna de las Winx.

- Ya es hora de volver –dijo Sky arreglando las cosas para subirlas a la nave.

- Que lastima –dijo Stella- la estaba pasado muy bien.

- Seguramente lo repetiremos otro día Stella –dijo Tecna caminando hacia la nave.

- Nabu –lo llame antes de que subiera a la nave.

Se devolvió y se sento en la arena. Me sente a su lado.

- Se que has querido preguntarme sobre Riven todo el día –me dijo mirando el mar.

Su comentario me avergonzó.

- No te preocupes –dijo notando que me habia ruborizado- a Riven también le costaba hablar sobre ti.

- ¿Qué paso con el? –pregunte.

Nabu suspiro.

- Nabu –llamo Layla- nos iremos a Alfea, los chicos te dejaran la moto para que vayas a dejar a Musa.

- ¿No te importa si nos quedamos? –le pregunte.

- Claro que no –dijo sonriendo- ustedes tienen que hablar.

Luego de eso, corrió hacia la nave y esta despego, levantando un poco de arena y desordenándome el pelo.

- Despues de que Riven te dejo en Alfea –comenzo a contar- llego a Fontana Roja con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Supuse que habia conversado contigo por lo que no quise molestarlo.

Lo escuche atenta. Nabu tenia su mirada fija en el mar.

- Esa noche, el llanto de Riven no me dejo dormir. Pero, no quise decirle nada, yo se bien lo mucho que te ama y sabia que le dolia perderte, por lo que el debía desahogarse, y no lo iba a hacer conmigo molestándolo –estuvo en silencio por un momento- Luego de unos días, Riven seguía encerrado en su habitación y me preocupo que no estuviera llendo a clases. Intente hablar con el pero estaba muy enfadado conmigo.

- Me imagino –susurre.

- ¿Sabes? Después de una semana, Riven llego a mi habitación. Me contó lo que había sucedido con esa hechicera y comprendí por lo que estaba pasando. El me entendió a mi, y supo disculparme.

- ¿Qué es lo que paso entre el y la hechicera?

- Eso no me corresponde decírtelo –me contesto- solo puedo asegurarte de que Riven jamas dejo de amarte.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en mi corazón.

- Me dijo que había hecho algo para ti, y que necesitaba entregártelo. Layla me había contado que te habías ido a Melody, por lo que tuve que decírselo.

- ¿Qué dijo Riven?

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? –pregunte confundida.

- Solo me miro fijamente, bajo la mirada, y salio de mi habitación –me explico- pensé que le habría dolido que te fueras, por lo que lo deje estar solo. Y al otro día, cuando quise hablar con el, ya no estaba.

- ¿Puedes ser mas claro?

- Entre en su habitación, no estaba su ropa y sobre su cama había un paquete y una carta. La carta era para mi. Decía que se había devuelto a su planeta, que no soportaba saber que te habías ido y habías dejado todo por su culpa. Dijo que no volvería, y que el paquete que había dejado no debía abrirlo, era privado, y era para ti.

Lo mire sorprendida.

Del bolso que llevaba, saco un paquete, el cual me paso con mucho cuidado.

- Cuídalo –me advirtió- no se lo que contiene, Riven solo menciono que era importante, y que debías tenerlo en tus manos en algún momento, y nadie mas que tu debía saber que era.

Mire el paquete con atención. Me causaba curiosidad lo que había dentro de el.

- ¿Sabes que? –termino de decir- Riven te ama, y tu lo amas a el.

Seguí mirando el paquete, sin prestarle mucha atención. Nabu se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que se levanto de la arena y me dio la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

- Te llevo a Alfea –me dijo caminando hacia la moto- seguramente quieres abrirlo.

Camine detrás de el, sin mencionar palabra alguna. Me subí a la moto detrás de Nabu y me afirme de él, matúve el paquete pegado a mi, para protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

El viaje fue rápido y en silencio. La curiosidad y la intriga me mataban, al mismo tiempo que el miedo y la tristeza de recordar todo lo sucedido.

- Gracias por todo –le dije cuando llegamos a Alfea.

Nabu sonrío.

- Lo hago por ti y por Riven –me dijo- ¿Puedes avisarle a Layla que estoy aquí?

- Claro –le dije entrando a Alfea.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, en dirección a la habitación.

- Layla –la llame cuando entre en la habitación.

- Aquí estoy –dijo acercándose a mi.

- Nabu te esta esperando afuera –le dije.

Layla solo sonrío y se fue a ver a su novio.

Las chicas no estaban en la habitación.

Camine hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta para poder estar tranquila, en caso de que las chicas llegaran. Deje el paquete sobre la cama y lo mire atentamente por unos minutos.

- Debo hacerlo –dije intentando darme valor- Riven, siempre tan misterioso.

Suspire, y luego camine lentamente hacia el paquete, para abrirlo.


	4. Viejas amistades

**Hola ! Bueno, primero que nada disculpen por demorarme en actualizar, pero la inspiracion me habia abandonado y la universidad me tiene colapsada, pero bueeeno... **

**Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado reviews, ustedes le dan un sentido a esto, asi que uchas gracias. Y ha aquellas personas que me han pedido que la historia incluya a Stella y Brandon, quiero aclararles que la historia solo trata de Musa y Riven, pero, como me debo a ustedes, eh intentando incluir a la pareja lo que mas puedo, y lo seguire haciendo, espero que les guste lo que mi imaginacion me a permitido hacer. Y bueno, aquellas personas que no les guste algo o que tengan alguna sugerencia, los invito a dejarme sus ideas y comentarios en los reviews :D**

**En fin, a lo que nos convoca... Saludos !**

* * *

- Musa –grito Tecna entrando en la habitación.

Me sobresalte.

- Debes ver el nuevo vídeo juego que descargue –me dijo emocionada.

- Ahora estoy ocupada –le dije parándome delante del paquete de Riven, para que Tecna no lo viera, y no tuviera que explicarle lo que era.

- Por favor –me dijo- debes jugarlo conmigo. Por lo menos hasta que Digit aparezca.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Dijo que iría de paseo con las demás Pixies, y aún no vuelven.

Suspire.

- Está bien.

Tome una chaqueta y la lance sobre el paquete de Riven, que aún seguía sobre mi cama, para que nadie lo viera.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, hasta llegar a la habitación de Tecna, para jugar con ella.

Resulto ser que el juego era muy divertido, sobre todo porque se trataba de música y baile, lo que más llamaba mi atención. Estuve jugando con ella el resto de la tarde. No me di cuenta en que momento paso la hora tan rápidamente, solo pude percatarme de que era tarde, cuando Stella comenzó a reclamar, porque no la dejábamos dormir con el ruido que hacíamos.

- Creo que es hora de dormir –dije.

- Si, mañana podemos jugar nuevamente –me dijo sonriendo.

- Claro que sí. Buenas noches.

Camine hacia mi habitación. Había olvidado por completo el paquete de Riven y la curiosidad que este causaba en mí. Solo lo recordé, cuando entre en mi habitación y vi la chaqueta sobre mi cama, cubriendo el paquete.

Quise abrirlo, pero desistí de la idea cuando vi a Layla durmiendo en su cama. Abrir el paquete significaría hacer ruido, y lo que menos quería era despertar a mi amiga. Cuando abriera el paquete, debía estar sola, Nabu me había explicado que era algo privado, y ya que no sabía lo que contenía, era mejor que nadie más que yo lo supiera.

Tome el paquete y pensé en donde dejarlo. Debía ser un lugar seguro.

Lo pensé por unos minutos y finalmente me decidí a dejarlo debajo de mi cama. Con todo el desorden que allí había, nadie se atrevería a meterse ahí, ni siquiera Tune, y eso que ella ordenaba todas mis cosas.

Colgué la chaqueta que había lanzado sobre el paquete, ordenándola, luego me puse pijama y me metí a la cama.

Intente imaginarme que habría en ese paquete. La curiosidad me estaba matando por completo.

Recordé, la primera y última visita a la habitación de Riven. Me había sorprendido tanto la foto y las cartas que guardaba, eran cosas que jamás me habría esperado de Riven, por lo que ahora, sentía que podía esperarme cualquier cosa de él.

No pude identificar qué es lo que realmente había en ese paquete. Tal vez fotos de nosotros, como la que tenía en su mesita de noche. O no, lo más probable, me había devuelto mis cartas, todas las que yo le había escrito y el había guardado, sí, eso debía ser. Después de todo, si ya no estábamos juntos, el no tenía motivos para seguir guardándolas.

Suspire, imaginándome que haría con esas cartas. Yo se las había escrito a él, eran de él, por lo tanto, el debió haber decidido qué hacer con ellas, no debió devolvérmelas a mí, que inmaduro era.

Finalmente, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. La imagen de Riven se mantuvo en mi mente, dándome cuenta de que aún lo extrañaba.

- Riven –susurre para que nadie me escuchara- ¿Qué será de tu vida?

Cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

* * *

**(5 días después)**

* * *

- Es increíble que lleves 5 días sin dejar de jugar eso.

- Déjame en paz Stella –le recrimino una enojada Tecna.

- Tú podrías pasar toda tu vida comprando ropa y ninguna de nosotras te dice algo –dije burlándome.

Las chicas sonrieron. Stella, solo me miro algo molesta.

- Es verdad –dijo- y por lo mismo, pienso que hoy deberíamos ir a Magix.

- Y se molestan porque yo juego –susurro Tecna.

- Yo voy –dijo Bloom- hemos tenido unos días muy agotadores, estará bien salir a distraerse un rato.

- Sí, creo que será una buena idea –dijo Layla tomando su chaqueta para salir.

- Yo paso de esta –dijo Tecna concentrada en su juego.

- Viciosa –dijo Stella enojada.

- ¡Cállate ya! –grito Tecna.

- Por favor chicas –dijo Bloom un poco nerviosa por la situación.

Me reí ante la escena.

- ¿Dónde está flora? –pregunto Layla.

- Dijo que saldría con Helio –respondió Bloom- nos está cambiando por su novio.

- Está enamorada –dijo Stella emocionada- al igual que yo. De hecho, podríamos invitar a nuestros novios.

- Claro que si –dijo Bloom, también emocionada.

Layla fijo su mirada en mí.

- No se preocupen –dije sonriendo- estoy muy agotada como para ir.

- ¿Estas segura? Podemos ir sin los chicos.

- Claro que no –reclamo Stella.

Bloom le lanzo una mirada asesina.

Nuevamente, la escena me daba risa.

Suspire – está bien, vamos.

Me levante del sofá en el cual estaba sentada, y camine hacia mi habitación en busca de alguna chaqueta. Tome la primera que encontré, por suerte, yo no era como Stella y su gusto por vestir siempre bien, claro, me gustaba verme bien, pero no en exceso, no era algo primordial.

Me puse la chaqueta, y pase a llevar una de mis orejas, haciendo que uno de los pendientes que traía puestos callera al suelo. Me agache a recogerlo, y cuando quise sacarlo de debajo de la cama, note el paquete de Riven.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Tan agotadores habían sido estos días, con los estudios, que había olvidado el paquete de Riven.

- Saben que chicas, creo que no iré –dije saliendo de la habitación- estoy muy cansada y quiero dormir. Ustedes diviértanse con sus novios.

- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto Bloom.

- Claro que si –dije sonriendo nerviosa, me horrorizaba la idea de que me rogaran ir.

- Entonces vámonos –grito Stella- de todas formas, ya le había avisado a Brandon.

Sonreí.

- ¿Estarás bien? –pregunto Layla acercándose a mí.

- Si –le conteste sonriente

Las chicas se apresuraron a ir, antes de que se les hiciera más tarde.

- Tecna –la llame- estaré en mi habitación, quiero dormir.

- Está bien –dijo esta sin despegar los ojos de su juego.

Rodé los ojos, Tecna era muy viciosa.

Entre en la habitación y le puse llave a la puerta, ahora sí que nadie podría molestarme, al fin podría ver que era lo que Riven había dejado para mí.

Saque el paquete de debajo de la cama, lo tome entre mis manos y una sensación de miedo invadió mi cuerpo. ¿De verdad abriría algo que me había dejado mi ex novio, aquel que me había engañado? La idea de deshacerme del paquete dio vueltas en mi cabeza. De todas formas, Riven no merecía que le pusiera atención a sus cosas.

Suspire. ¿A quién engañaba? Me interesaba enormemente lo que Riven había dejado para mí, por el simple hecho de que había sido importante en mi vida, había pasado tanto tiempo y habíamos pasado tantas cosas, que definitivamente, Riven había marcado una etapa importante en mi vida, y pese a lo que había pasado, el seguiría siendo importante.

Riven, era como un tatuaje, uno que me había hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás, y por más que quisiera, no se borraría jamás.

Suspire nuevamente, debía abrir el paquete. Pero este cayó de mis manos cuando unos golpes desesperados llamaron la puerta. Lo tome y lo guarde debajo de la cama nuevamente, y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –pregunte abriendo la puerta.

- Musa –era Tune- no vas a creer quien te busca.

- ¿Quién? –pregunte nerviosa.

- Es Jared –grito emocionada- está esperándote en el patio.

Por un momento sentí una gran decepción. Si, debía admitir que por mi mente paso la idea de que Riven era aquel que me buscaba.

- ¿Jared? –pregunte extrañada.

- Si, vamos, debes salir con él.

- ¿Puedes decirle que estoy ocupada? –dije recordando lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegara Tune.

- No –me dijo molesta- tú debes salir con él. Es tu oportunidad de dejar a Riven en el pasado.

Me quede en silencio.

- Musa, por favor, es por tu bien.

Suspire.

- Está bien, dile que en un momento bajo.

Definitivamente, el mundo se estaba confabulando en mi contra, y nadie quería que abriera el paquete que Riven me había dejado.

De todas formas, Tune tenía razón, no sería malo distraerme con Jared, y luego abriría el paquete.

Ordene un poco mi pelo, ya que estaba desordenado, me mire al espejo y decidí que mi atuendo era perfecto para la ocasión tal como estaba, después de todo, no pretendía impresionar a nadie.

Tome mi chaqueta, por si se nos hacía tarde, me cerciore de que el paquete siguiera bajo la cama, escondido de todos, y luego salí de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Le avise a Tecna que saldría, aunque esta solo me ignoro y siguió concentrada en su juego. Baje rápidamente al patio y cuando llegue lo vi. Me impresiono verlo con una caja de chocolates en sus manos.

- Hola –lo salude emocionada.

- Musa –me dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo estás?

- Sorprendida con tu visita –le dije- pero muy bien gracias, ¿Cómo estas tú?

- Sé que es extraño, pero hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, así que me decidí por venir a verte.

- ¿No has sabido nada de mí? –le pregunte sospechosa.

- Está bien –me confeso- por Fontana Roja estuvo corriendo el rumor de que tú y Riven rompieron, y por eso él se fue de la escuela.

Me quede en silencio.

- La verdad, vengo a verte por eso mismo. Para saber cómo estas, después de todo, somos amigos.

Sonreí.

- Claro que lo somos –le dije abrazándolo- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta a Magix? Me servirá para distraerme.

- Claro que si –me dijo sonriendo.

Comencé a caminar y el me siguió.

- Oh, Musa toma –me dijo pasándome la caja de chocolates- es para que endulces tu vida.

- Muchas gracias.

Tomamos el autobús que pasa por fuera de la escuela, en dirección a Magix. En el camino, conversamos de cosas triviales y sin importancia, como por ejemplo, la escuela. Luego, Jared quiso saber cómo me había ido en mi estadía en Melody, así que, con gusto, le conté todas las cosas que había hecho mientras no estaba en Alfea.

Bajamos del autobús cuando este indico su llegada a Magix, y caminamos por las calles buscando un buen lugar en donde pasar a tomar algo.

Nos quedamos en una fuente de soda llena de hadas y especialistas. Fuimos atendidos por una amable señorita. Jared pidió una par de bebidas para los dos, a lo que la señorita respondió alegremente, sirviéndonos dichas bebidas.

- ¿Y cómo has estado tú? –le pregunte- no vinimos hasta acá para hablar sobre mí.

- Yo, muy bien –me respondió- las cosas en las escuela han estado bastante complicadas, pero eh estudiado mucho así que me ha ido bien, por lo que, solo quiero vacaciones.

- Lo mismo digo –le dije sonriendo.

- ¿Y cómo han estado las Winx?

- Muy bien –le conteste- siguen con los chicos y bueno, ahora están aquí en Magix, Stella quería venir de compras.

- Stella, siempre de compras.

Reímos ante el comentario.

- ¿Aun esta con Brandon?

- Claro que si

- Está muy enamorada –me comento.

- Creo que tiene razones. Brandon es un gran chico, quien no estaría enamorada de alguien como el

- Parece que tu estas enamorada de el

Su idea me causo risa.

- No podría, él es de Stella y no le haría eso a una amiga. Brandon es un gran amigo –le dije- además, creo que ellos no podrían separarse y estar con otras personas, hacen una pareja muy linda

- Si, se nota que Brandon está muy enamorado

- Podría asegurarte eso sin siquiera conocerlo. Es muy obvio, siempre está preocupado de ella, pendiente de lo que le falta, además de que es muy cariñoso

- De verdad pienso que estas enamorada de Brandon –me dijo riendo

Sonreí.

- ¿Y tú porque no saliste con ellas? –me pregunto.

Guarde silencio un momento, no podía decirle lo del paquete.

- Estaba cansada –mentí- también eh tenido unos días llenos de estudio. De hecho, estaba quedándome dormida antes de que llegaras.

- Lo siento entonces, no sabía que te molestaba.

- Al contrario –le dije calmándolo- no me habría perdido esta salida por nada del mundo.

Jared sonrió.

- Tengo una pregunta –me dijo nervioso.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Pero, es algo personal, espero que no lo tomes a mal.

- Solo pregunta, somos amigos –lo anime.

- ¿Puedo saber que paso con Riven?

Me quede en silencio. La verdad, sabía que en algún momento me haría esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué dicen los rumores de Fontana Roja sobre eso? –le pregunte sonriendo.

- Pues, algunos dicen que rompieron por lo frio que es Riven, otros cuentan que Riven te fue infiel, y que cuando tu quisiste hacer tu vida con otra persona el no pudo soportarlo y se fue.

Sonreí ante esos rumores.

- El segundo esta más cerca –le dije- Riven me engaño con una hechicera

Jared guardo silencio.

- Pero, yo no eh intentado estar con otra persona –le confesé- la verdad, pienso que todo lo que paso entre Riven y yo, fue tan fuerte que, aun no estoy preparada para otra relación.

- ¿Aún lo amas?

- Han pasado casi 2 meses desde que sucedió todo, siento que aún está todo muy reciente, además de que, siempre le tendré un gran aprecio, pero, lo que me hizo Riven me dolió y me decepciono demasiado, por lo que, no podría seguir amándolo.

Jared guardo silencio.

- Me alegra estar aquí, contigo –le dije.

- Igual a mí. Podríamos hacerlo más seguido.

- Claro, me encantaría –le dije sonriendo.

Luego de conversar sobre la vida de Jared y sus aventuras del verano pasado, las cuales me habían parecido muy divertidas, decidimos que ya era hora de volver a Alfea. Tomamos el autobús y me baje en Alfea, Jared continuo en este hasta Fontana Roja. Nos despedimos con un gran abrazo, y con la promesa de que volveríamos a salir.

Cuando entre a Alfea, pude ver la nave de los especialistas en el patio, por lo que supuse que las chicas habían llegado recién de su visita a Magix con los chicos.

Me acerque a saludarlos, pero antes de que me vieran escuche a Brandon conversando con Stella, por lo que decidí no interrumpir. Me quede escondida detrás de la nave, escuchando su conversación. Mala idea.

- ¿Nos veremos luego? –preguntaba Stella.

- Claro que si- contesto Brandon- el resto de la semana será muy ocupado para nosotros, pero te aseguro que el fin de semana podremos salir nuevamente mi princesita

Stella sonrió.

- Te amo mi príncipe –le dijo Stella.

- Sabes que no soy un príncipe.

- Para mí lo eres, y luego, cuando nos casemos, serás un rey.

- ¿Casarnos? –pregunto Brandon

- Si, o ¿no quieres?

- Claro que quiero –le contesto alegre- solo que, no había considerado la idea de ser un rey.

- Serás un excelente rey –le dijo esta- y como no, si estaré yo para ayudarte

- Siempre tan solidaria –dijo Brandon riéndose.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

- Te amo princesa –le dijo Brandon.

- ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- Promete que jamás me engañaras

Sus palabras me dejaron congelada. Me quemaba el alma, pensar en lo que Riven me había hecho, y las palabras de Stella me hacían recordarlo.

- Sabes que no soy así –le dijo Brandon- pero, para que te quedes tranquila, prometo que no te engañare jamás, prometo serte fiel toda la vida y jamás dejarte, y por sobre todo, prometo amarte a ti por siempre y nunca fijarme en otras chicas.

Yo tenía razón, Brandon era ese tipo de chico "perfecto", de esos que solo tenía cosas buenas.

Sus palabras me hicieron pensar que las cosas habrían sido muy distintas si Riven hubiera sido como él. Tal vez, aun seguiríamos juntos, habríamos pasado el día de hoy juntos en Magix y posiblemente estaríamos conversando lo mismo que Stella y Brandon, sobre cuando volveríamos a vernos. Pero, las cosas eran distintas, Riven era distinto y solo tenía que aceptar que las cosas jamás serian iguales a la relación que Stella y Brandon tenían, por mas que lo deseara.

Sonreí al pensar que me encontraba escuchando una conversación ajena, y más cuando me di cuenta de que estaba envidiando la relación que mi amiga tenía con su novio, pero, no era de aquellas envidias malas, esta era sana. Yo le deseaba lo mejor a los dos, simplemente deseaba una relación igual para mí.

Volví a sonreír cuando pensé en que, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, Riven aún seguía presente en mis pensamientos, y aun deseaba poder devolver el tiempo y haber corregido muchos errores. No sacaría a Riven de mi vida, pues no lo consideraba un error, sino que, todo lo contrario, Riven había sido una hermosa etapa en mi vida. Solo que, tal vez cambiaria ciertas cosas, tal vez, aquel día habría salido yo con él, para evitar que hubiera pasado lo que paso. Aunque, quizás cuanto tiempo llevaba Riven engañándome con esa hechicera, claro, no podía ser un engaño de solo un día, seguramente ellos tenían una relación.

Esos pensamientos me invadieron de tristeza y las lágrimas quisieron correr por mi rostro. Mire a la feliz pareja y note que ambos se estaban besando, por lo que sería un buen momento para irme de ese lugar sin que notaran que había estado ahí.

Camine rápida y silenciosamente hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela, y corrí por los pasillos para encerrarme en mi habitación.

Tome el paquete de debajo de la cama, y demostrando toda la rabia que sentía hacia Riven, lo lance por la ventana de la habitación. No quería saber nada de él ni de su estúpido paquete.

Me acosté sobre la cama y hundí mi cabeza en la almohada, imaginándome que jamás podría superar lo que había pasado con Riven. Comencé a quedarme dormida, y antes de caer en un sueño profundo sentí una mano acariciar mi pelo para tranquilizarme.

- Descansa Musa –me dijo.

- Riven…

Susurre antes de quedarme dormida.


End file.
